The present invention relates to multiple lock control of a locking system and more particularly to an improved multiple lock control of a locking system which has a protective plate and a lock control of the boltwork drive mechanism.
The present method of locking large industrial doors is external mounted hardware consisting of some type of latching mechanism capable of being locked with an external padlock, or merely a hasp arrangement locked with a padlock. Because they are externally mounted these types of mechanisms offer little or no resistance to unauthorized forcible entry. There then is a need for an internal locking and boltwork drive mechanism for large hinged and rolling doors, known as industrial doors.